As a Phoenix
by Dispatching Kratt
Summary: Main of the villians is thinking, how to get rid out of Kratt brothers and their friends for forever. But by fire. My first story about Wild Kratts villain. Sequel for Wild Kratts crossover with novel 1984 by George Orwell 'Big Brother Watches You'. Crossover with novel Fahrenheit 451 by Ray Bradbury.
1. Chapter 1

90th defeat, 90th defeat! How embarassing is this for the billionaire, businessman, inventor and politician who is trying to become the head of this damn city! Zach had enough of it, he could have spied on it as he wanted, so try and kill him so that he could finally get to what he was after for years, but his chances were miserable. He must kill them as coldly and inconspicuously as the father of the two young men who have been constantly ruining his friends with plans- Kratt brothers.

He ruined a few things in his residence, remembering his tough childhood in his native China, where his father was also a politician and a member of the government of one party. When Zach was a small boy, his father once brought him to a torture chamber, and before his eyes he killed a political prisoner tied in a dark one on a chair. He was about five years old when he saw it and his father taught him that the best is always when the world is under the rule of one man. And his father imagined that when Zach moved his family business to the US, he would be able to become the Great Leader of a city, or at least something that had something to do with communism that had come to China from the Soviet Union. His father was a rich communist, his mother was a daughter of worker.

I can not disfigure his legacy, Zach said for himself, I gotta get those wild rats and end this farce. In rage, he also hit the shelves and the books fell to the ground.

"What's happening again?!" He was confused, when one of the Zachbots warned him to come and see something.

One of his Zachbots showed him the latest work of their greatest enemies, the brothers of Martin and Chris Kratt. So they already allowed to write a book too! Zach flipped through book, snapped book and put book on a black table.

Then he looked at the books on the ground, a book that he did not notice at the beginning. It was an older copy and its name was: _Fahrenheit 451_

Author was Ray Bradbury, a writer about whom Zach did not know he existed.

The book went through. Her story should serve as a warning against a possible dictatorship of the future. It was going to happen in the future, where books are forbidden and burned by firefighters. Former firefighters now have government agents who destroy the last free ideas of mankind. Those who tried to protect the books there and were found to have liked to be burned and burned with books alive on the spot. It was enough for Zach, and the book had a terrible evil idea. Make the Fahrenheit warning for a world a reality he uses to kill his enemies. However, he does so, unlike them, he can scold Falcon City politics and so have an advantage they do not have.

"I have a brilliant idea to get rid of those wild rats forever - Zachbots contact my friends; Chief Gourmand, Paisley and Donita, there will be a nice campfire." Zach added brought a lighter, picked up a book written by his enemies, lit it, and threw burning book on the black marble floor. The others lighted too, only Fahrenheit did not. "I burn them like the books, the book will become a tough reality which get them, and only them!"

Zach had laughed terribly.

_This is my first story about villian. I tried to explain Zach's backstory in this crossover._


	2. Chapter 2

It was not even so long after Chris after the injury caused by the subsequent encounter with the main villain Zach Varmitech, which led to the conflict during which he was hurt badly had a terrible nightmare. Everything was so lively, that delight, the joy, the hope, the fear, the helplessness, the pain...

At the same time he felt more cautious after that nightmare. He was surprised to find that his nightmare was a rewriting of the novel by George Orwell criticizing totalitarianism and disturbing of human privacy by government in _1984_. He did not know why he thought it, but at the same time it seemed to him that nightmare had revealed a lot of harsh things he had not before - Zach was actually watching. He did not do it very much because he feared someone sooner or later would say he is paranoid and that there is no Big Brother watching him. It did not leave him afraid that the nightmare might actually happen, and if it came to a scene where Zach would whine to save him, he would rather let him die. Then it was understandable to all of them. The only thing that did not belong to his head was that part of the nightmare where it came out who killed his dad. With that nightmare, those memories that he'd been trying to forget for 14 years were still alive, but when he tried to recall more details, he could not remember anything but a blurred scene in the dark.

While the nightmare revealed that Zach had killed his father (and that it made sense), he had no proof. If he had decided to resolve it with Martin, there would be a hitch in the fact that neither of them was a policeman like their father. The two brothers then comforted the trauma in nature-the animals were something they liked and was not the same as humans. Consolation, however, grew in passion, the duty to protect them, and also new friends at college, which soon became something of a family.

What the villains planned could only speculate, then the incident in Canada (it was in the national park near city Calgary) was for some time quiet. But how long?

Events have shown that this is a serious matter here all the time, rather than just about protecting nature and animals. It was revealed that hostility with bad guys is hostility to life and death. And not only that. Politics was involved, but it was a long explanation. It seemed a bit like a totalitarian regime in Falcon City, given that Zach was involved in city politics. It was a crazy idea because Falcon City was an American city, and in America it was democracy, not the government of one political party or man with a steel hand.

Suddenly it seemed that Zach was going all the way about something else and that the animals were just a pretext. But why did it matter? Would there be any connection with the murder of the father of both brothers and the death of the father of their friend Aviva (Chris's girlfriend), the inventor of the original suits, who, in mysterious circumstances, died in a car crash at the time of college?

It was not a nice idea that all of this may be true. There was everything you should look for in the thriller: love, friendship, hate, and desire for vengeance, sex and politics. Yes, politics. Especially that type of policy that has caused a lot of problems in the 20th century. That he would really want Zach to become a dictator? Falcon City is an American city and democracy is in the United States. It was a madness for a high-ranking person to decide to become the 'leader' of a random American city and introduce a totalitarian regime here, but it was possible. Apart from _1984_, one could remember the old book _It Can't Happen Here_. That is about, the totalitarians pretending to be Democrats and the novel warns that even American democracy can end up with a fascist totalitarian regime by means of lies as it once was in Italy and Germany.

A lot of political explanation, now we're going back to Willd Kratts and their friends, now on mission in Philippines to save the endangered tamarau.The Philippine jungle, the truncated tribes, a tense atmosphere due to a previous event, the chance of an accidental encounter with armed poachers ... precisely those types of conflicts that I would like every natural scientist in the jungle to avoid.

It was after the rain. Drops of water flowed down the leaves and the sun began to rise. One ocelot managed to catch a fish by the river, holding it in his mouth, and the blood of the fish ran out of his mouth. The animal had heard the twigs split and plunged its prey back into the jungle. Exotic birds sang, herbivores grazed, hiding snakes lurking at their victims. At first sight day in this Asian wildlife like everyone else.

The younger of the brothers looked down the jungle. Philippine scientists agreed with this, the question was whether the indigenous people would agree with it, a bit of diplomacy.

"Maybe we are going in the right direction, I feel embarrassed." Chris added and he noticed the heavysed paths.

"Why are you feel embarrassed bro? At least we know the local culture, I think trying to explain the natives better is better than shooting poachers." Martin said with optimism

Both brothers walked along that path, every animal sounded, and one could not see what might jump out of the jungle. Both brothers were dressed in their typical clothing and were wearing Creature Power Suits.

"Well, that's it," Chris replied as he walked between the wet leaves "but Martin do not you suspect that Zach Varmitech has not appeared since the last encounter? When I was injured at the time, they had to interfere with both the guard of the park and the police. I'm honestly angry that they have not found evidence. He deserves to sit in jail."

"I noticed that. He probably lost interest in the destruction of nature and decided to harm somewhere else," Martin said ironically "I thought you'd recovered from it, it was a month ago, and in next two months you would be 21."

"I know him, you know him too. He will never leave it, it's definitely a trap." Chris did not lose his opinion. His mind was thrown into the thought of what he was spying on and preparing to kill them in the jungle and to kidnap his friends.

"It does not make any sense. Besides, when you was unconscious, you recited this way too: '_In the face of pain there are_ _no heroes_.' You started high school and I started college when you had in a compulsory reading 1984, so I'm surprised you quoted from the book from unconscious as if you was writing or one of the characters. All the villains behave as if I did not even exist for them. Even Donita added to it."

"Think of those bad guys that woman who kidnapped you once and wanted to make you a sexbomb?" Chris he tried to turn away from the subject by provoking his older sibling.

"Forget it." Martin said and then Aviva decided to contact them

Chris pulled out his Creature Pod and with Martin decided to find out what was happening.

_"Change plan boys. They want us back at Falcon City at the scientific meeting." _Aviva explained

"And why?" Martin asked with confused voice

_"The mayor of the city wants to meet all the best brains of this city and our group is on the list too. I will have to take care that nobody steals anything."_

So it will be a nice return, Chris said to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Falcon City was at first sight the same as before. Outside it was nice and so there was a cheerful, optimistic atmosphere.

Chris remembered the fact that there had been an encounter with villains twice as well as a conflict in the city. A couple of robots have been destroyed, but whatever the police might do as they would, they would not have done to stop this. Thus, the native city became a place of mixed feelings. The beautiful memories from childhood to the trauma and the present, where the emotions are mixed - and the conflicts with the bad guys have contributed.

The scientific meeting was to be held at the local university at exactly 7 pm and the city politicians were to take part in it.

Returning to the city after such a long period of time aroused a bit of such a weird feeling, last time was suspiciously calm and so Chris's pessimistic opinion remained the same. It was an hour before the meeting, and a lot of the invited people at the university had come. The students were whispering, the professors were nervous and the journalists were not missing.

Chris was before the start of all this dressed as a gentleman, stood in front of the meeting room watching the sky. He had not recovered that horrible nightmare.

He remembered a bit about two years ago when he was studying here. He could not even imagine that he would once again save his life. He wore a black jacket and a green tie or cloth napkin in his chest pocket wasn't missing.

"It suits you Chris." He barely heard voice of his love Aviva- today they will be dancing together like in a fairy tale.

He turned to her, it seemed to him that she was more beautiful in the dress. He could not describe her love affection for words when he met her for the first time as a student at this college, so it was love for him at first glance, a loving look that told him that they belonged to each other.

She grasped his hand with a soft hand and smiled at him. Chris was cute at that moment.

"I love you," it was the only thing Chris had to say and he smiled. Aviva kissed him and she has decided to support her loved one

"I love you too. When this is over, it will be quiet. I was thinking that when I'm with you in the city, we could go to the ice cream tomorrow. Enough to remind me of our first date here."

"That's a great idea, you know, I still did not recovered from that live nightmare, which I had, when I was unconscious. I only told you about it because I was afraid that others would think, that I'm paranoid." he said and and glanced around nervously.

After that Orwellian nightmare, he could not get rid of the sense that he was being watched by Zach when he had already known this truth. He did not know whether it was true or not. If he was so nervous about the government as a conspiracy theorist, it would become inconvenient; in the world of politics, cameras, numbers and state secrets, unfortunately, every government of a democratic state can degrade into a secret police of totalitarian regimes, threats and torture when it comes to some sensitive state a secret that could destroy the reputation of the state. In his situation, he did not care if he was already spied on by the government or the main flaw. Orwell's Big Brother became a reality for him, but Falcon City was not the Big Brother American government, but one of the local politicians and the enemy of Wild Kratts Zach Varmitech.

The nightmare, in the spirit of Orwell's 1984, suddenly became a bit of a reality, and at the same time it struck a lot of things that were going on all the time and it made sense.

A romantic moment, but Chris's elder brother Martin interrupted briefly with words; "In a moment it will start."

At first everything was going as it should be. A few scientists from the older generation wanted to remember their youth, so when it came to music, so did the music of Pink Floyd's 60s rock band.

The mayor thanked the most important of their merits to the city: from ecology to the latest inventions and psychology to help limit crimes in the city.

But then there was something that could be likened to hell. The big fire went out of mercy outside, and all the people were running out to find out what was happening: Two stars in the background of the moonlight, the stars and the lights of the night city stood in the background with two firemen and flaming the entire university library. No one even noticed that some of the copies of the books had been moved out, but the fire could not be overlooked. And apparently they intended to light the building where the library was located, so it were probably did not all burned outside.

One older professor at the Faculty of Philosophy has pissed it off and went to explain to black people what and why they do the hell out of here.

"What are you doing? Why are you burning books? What then will students learn!?"

The person in the black jumpsuit and helmet did not even look at the human face, just looking at the disturbed professor, saying in a harsh voice; "Lady, what would you choose where the fire would burn? You, or that pieces of paper that are falling into oblivion with the current modernization?"

Chris from a distance watched what was happening. He had no idea of what and why, but he wanted to hit it and calmly fight against the flamethrowers. Those people were aware of him from somewhere, but he did not know where he was, he felt the tension rise, and his breathing began to accelerate.

_"A book is a loaded gun,"_ the second unknown person in black answered the quotation "This said Ray Bradbury in _Fahrenheit 451_. The time that he was afraid that book of coming once has just begun."

Chris once again, looked on those people in black overalls and helmets with flame throwers looked at him, and suddenly he found that. They're Zachbots in disguise!

He did not hold it, and because he saw the fulfillment of one of his worst nightmares, he hitted it there. Martin grabbed his sleeve (the sleeve then torn) and tried to stop him.

"You do not have a weapon Chris! They'll kill you there quickly! You can not be there yourself and I call it as your older brother!"

Chris looked at his friends, who were perhaps disturbed about this same as him. He came to Aviva and kissed her as if he had kissed her in the last moment of his life and said; "Martin is right. I can not stop them myself, I will try to persuade him to try to stop them with me." Before Aviva could tell her concern, Chris whispered in her ear; "Those guys with flame throwers are Zachbots in disguise! Tell this to Jimmy and Koki to come to Tortuga and fly out of town until it's time!"

He set out there, his elderly caring brother only briefly shrugged his shoulders and shortly afterward ran for his younger brother. Zach's robots looked at them and realized very soon what the main enemies of their boss had intended.

**"ENOUGH!"**

There was a sharp steel roar. Zachbot in disguise had the professor who has rebelled against the start of burning and banning books in Falcon City as a hostage. And the machine was not afraid to scoff at like a very angry gang biker. Both brothers stopped. As they were close to the fire, they both started to sweat and their faces were a little red, because of the heat.

"Not one step, or I will burn that bitch to the ashes like a witch!" second of them shouted "And nice to get out of here than I make you a burning piece of meat!"

Martin was rather moving away (hoping to save the hostage), but when he looked back at Chris, he seemed to have evaporated.

Chris ran from the side from which they looked and violently thrust into the one that held the hostage. The frightened professor would rather run back to her colleagues, who also watched what was happening. Man staggered, dropping the flamethrower out of his hand and flinging to the burning books he had set on. Chris had something to do to fly there, and he did not want to burn alive there too.

At the wound, he needed to check if it was a human if it was bleeding. For a moment he thought he would not find it, but for a few seconds it was possible to see in the fire a whirling figure changing the form - human, robot, human, robot, human, robot. There was a terrible alarming metal sound that could be labeled as the screaming from the pain of the robot. The burning piece of metal tried to climb with fire, and Chris was about to crawl over the lying flamethrower.

He would have forgotten the other, and the other was about to burn him alive. Chris then noticed that someone after the other was throwing stones and holding him down. When he realized that the machine was holding his older brother, he used a flame thrower. The robot burned, and Chris preferred to walk away with a gun in his hand.

The first Zachbot got out of the flame, a couple of wires flowed and its system was destroyed. He walked barely two feet out of the fire, and with a real thump he crashed to the ground. The other burning Zachbot responded as a man, and the sparks that preceded the explosion began to appear around him.

"Now, let's all go away!" Aviva called "These machines will soon explode!"

And that it happened. There were two explosions with power of two C4. While the books burned in the ashes, there were several burnt pieces of metal next to the fireplace. Nobody (except Wild Kratts' crew) knew what was going on, and who the madman came up with the idea of burning books as in the Fahrenheit 451 novel, which he warned of such a possible future totalitarian regime. This was just the beginning.

"Where they are?" the mayor said as he noticed that one of the invitees who had been involved in the conflict with the Kratt brothers and their friends as if they had vanished as spirits.

Still uneasy people recovered from it, and someone immediately disappeared from the Wild Kratts compared to the quote of British writer John Milton (not probably when it came to books); _"Solitude sometimes is best society."_


End file.
